Medical Mishaps
by nihontous
Summary: A list of diseases and ailments from A-Z. Who knows will get what, haha. ItaDei. Character death in later chapters, some fluff and maybe some adultery.


_Jinglejingle~_

The sound of an entry bell rang as the two males entered the pet store. Deidara had told Itachi that he felt quite lonely while the Uchiha was away on his unavoidable business trips, so Itachi decided that he'd let the spunky blonde purchase a pet that was approved by both of them so that he would have some sort of company and wouldn't feel so alone.

Deidara was of course, ecstatic, and bustled around the store, looking at each pet and reading small snippits from the magazines that hung from the shelves. Itachi followed, rather enjoying how excited Deidara was about his soon to be new companion.

Checking his watch, it was getting close to the closing of the store, so catching Deidara's attention, he informed the blonde that they had a few minutes left before they had to leave. Nodding, Deidara lead Itachi to the back of the store where more of the smaller pets were held and they browsed for several minutes. Something in the corner of his eye had suddenly sparked an intrigue in Deidara, and he drifted to a large rectangular cage set upon neatly on the floor. Crouching down, he peered inside.

In the far corner of the cage, was a very content looking black, miniature Rex rabbit, only having a small velveteen ear to be perked up at Deidara's stare. Itachi of course, continued to watch his partner peer into the many cages and homes of the store's animals, though he tilted his head ever so slightly as Deidara had found something of much better interest.

Smiling softly, the artist slowly unlatched the cage and reached into the back, careful not to scare the animal, he picked the rabbit gently up by it's scruff and pulled it out just as he sat down carefully in front of the cage, not caring if he was blocking other customers from accessing the isle. The rabbit didn't mind the whole process, as long as the human picking him up was gentle, he'd be as docile as a lamb.

The rabbit couldn't have been happier in Deidara's arms, and slowly drifted into a light slumber as the blonde continued to stroke it's smooth and soft fur. Chuckling to himself, Deidara looked up at Itachi, motioning to the rabbit and actually staying quiet so it could stay asleep.

"You want a rabbit? Well..." Itachi knew rabbits liked to chew on a lot of things, and that posed a danger to the expensive technology and furniture that was currently in their house. Though he also knew they're easy to train, plus a few chew toys will last quite a while. He shrugged, crouching down next to his partner, who continued to pet the rabbit lovingly.

Gently coaxing the rabbit awake, Deidara held the rabbit up to Itachi, requesting he hold it and see how he felt about this particular one. Rolling his eyes playfully at the request, he obliged and held the rabbit close to his chest, also petting it and keeping a tab on the rabbit's rapid heart rate.  
Just as he thought he'd be perfectly fine with Deidara having the rabbit, he had a sudden sense of claustrophobia, his throat started to swell and it became harder for him to breathe. Handing the rabbit quickly back to the blonde, he went to the far corner of the store to attempt to calm his breathing but the fur that stuck to his shirt didn't help. Deidara immediately noticed the sudden rise in stress coming off from the Uchiha and put the rabbit back, getting up and rushing over to his side.

"Focus 'Tachi... deep breaths, yeah.." He tried to comfort him so his breathing would slow, but that just made Itachi's breathing worsen, a look of panic striking his handsome features. Furrowing his eyebrows, Deidara took a hold of Itachi's hand and led him out of the store and to the front for air. Gently sitting him down on the curb next to their car, Deidara took Itachi's keys and unlocked the back door, scrounging around for something to soothe the raven's throat.

Finally he found what he was looking for, and a few extra things that would help. Picking up a spare shirt, a bottle of water, and an inhaler that was most probably tossed in the back when Deidara cleared the passenger side to sit in. He went back to Itachi's side and helped him switch out of his shirt into the much cleaner shirt, and handed him his inhaler. Deidara sat next to him and rubbed his shoulders lovingly, hoping the action comforted his partner in some way. After taking the recommended number of puffs, Itachi now was resting his arms across his knees, trying to stay relaxed so his breathing didn't falter. Looking up at a very concerned Deidara, he looked at the water bottle in his hand, and mouthed a silent 'please' for the blonde to hand it to him. Doing as told, he handed him the bottle and watched him carefully as he drank, glad that he did look much better than he did.

After a few minutes of silence, Itachi looked back up at Deidara and smiled softly. "Heh... we're not getting a rabbit."


End file.
